1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device, a reticle that may be used in the fabrication of the semiconductor device, and a method of fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor devices, a pitch between bonding pads may be decreased. As the pitch between bonding pads is decreased, a pitch between pad openings that may expose bonding pads may be reduced.
Referring to FIG. 1, as the pitch between bonding pad openings 12 that are formed in a passivation layer 10 to expose the underlying bonding pads (not shown) is decreased, the width of passivation layer slits “s” existing between the bonding pad openings 12 may be decreased. To obtain minimum bonding margins for wire bonding, restrictions may be imposed on the degree to which the size of the bonding pad openings 12 may be reduced according to the pitch between the bonding pad openings 12. Accordingly, the size of the bonding pad openings 12 may not be reduced proportional to the reduction of the pitch between the bonding pad openings 12. Thus, if the pitch between the bonding pad openings 12 is decreased, then the width of the passivation layer slits “s” may be decreased. For example, if the pitch of the bonding pad openings 12 is 60 μm, then the width of the passivation layer slits “s” may be about 24 μm. However, when attempts are made to reduce the pitch of the bonding pad openings 12 (e.g., a pitch of 35 μm), then the width of the passivation layer slits “s” may be reduced (e.g., the width may become as small as about 8 μm) and result in defects. For example, the passivation layer slits “s” having a reduced width may be inadvertently lifted from the surface of the device. The lifted passivation layer slits “s′” may cause bonding defects in a subsequent wire-bonding process.